


Covert Dating

by mochegato



Series: Covert Jasonette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, Jasonette, Mother Hen Adrien Agreste, Mother Hen Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Marinette and Jason are finally going on their first date and they have both managed to duck their overprotective friends and family to do it alone... or so they thought.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Covert Jasonette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Covert Dating

This was it. Marinette had managed to get out of the house without Adrien knowing about it so she could have her first date with Jason. Not that she didn't want Adrien to know about it, it's just that she absolutely DID NOT WANT ADRIEN TO KNOW ABOUT IT. At least not until after the first date… or tenth, you know, whatever. 

Adrien knowing meant endless teasing, “knowing” glances, waggling eyebrows, and in-no-way subtle references. Adrien knowing meant an attempt at a shovel talk, which as humorous as it would be to see Adrien attempt to shovel talk a man twice his size, and as flattered as she would be that he tried, no. Just No. She was nervous enough about this date. She had waited long enough for this date. 

She and Jason had been building up to this for months. They had first run into each other a few months ago at a coffee shop they both liked and started exchanging courteous nods ~~and discrete, longing stares~~ whenever they ran into each other, eventually building up to smiling at each other and occasionally making funny faces to get the other to smile. But they only really started talking a few weeks ago when she sat at his table and started up a conversation. He looked shocked for a few seconds but then grinned that heart-stopping grin of his and started responding. After that they chatted and flirted whenever they were both there until they finally took the next step, or rather he did, asking her on a date just after she knocked a would-be mugger on his ass after he had attempted to take another patron’s purse.

Hmm… should she be worried that violence seemed to be the tipping point for Jason? Nah, she was going to assume it was because he liked strong women, another bonus to add to the growing list of impressive things about him. 

Jason was absolutely amazing. He was funny and he was smart and he was handsome and he was so sweet to her. He cared about others and she had seen him stand up to a few people he thought were acting improperly, which they were. He was interested in her and he had always been more than willing to listen to her and encourage her. He seemed to return the favor and would talk to her about his days and trust her with some of his secrets too. They had built up an immense amount of trust in a very short time, which was frankly a little alarming but also comforting, like being with Jason was right.

They had taken so long to get to this point and now she was completely enamored with Jason. She needed this date to go well. She didn’t need outside interference messing it up. And if Adrien messed up this date, she was not going to react kindly. Which would be a problem because blood was a bitch to get out of carpeting.

She had taken all the necessary precautions. She had smuggled her clothes for the date out of the apartment the morning before and hidden them in her office so she could leave straight from her office that night. She then told Adrien she had to work late, which wasn’t unusual for this time of year so he shouldn’t be suspicious, plus it was kind of true. She had worked late on some designs before getting ready for the date, so it wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t ideal getting ready in the office, but she made it work, not that she needed a lot of space or time, really. 

She had opted for casual elegance rather than fancy, which would seem out of place in the small, cozy restaurant they had agreed to meet at. She had chosen a loose silk shirt with red detailing and black tailored pants paired with red flats, in case they wanted to go for a walk after the date, and bright red lips, in case he needed something to focus on during the date. The killer red leather jacket she had designed and created, inspired by Jason, tied it all together and was hanging on the chair behind her. It wasn’t her regular style but she liked the end result and if it made Jason speechless for a few seconds, even better.

The waiter brought a glass of water for her while she waited. She thanked the waiter and brought the glass up to her lips to take a drink then thought better of it and set it back down. Her phone pinged almost as soon as her hand left the glass. She looked down and saw a text from Adrien. 

‘Too scared to actually take a drink?’

What? No. She was NOT too scared to take a drink. That's not why... Well, kind of. It wasn't her fears that were getting to her it was her anxiety, which was caused by fears. It was a fine line, really. 

She knew everything was set for them to have a great date. They had great banter, they trusted each other, they were attracted to each other (if the lingering stares he gave her were any indication), and they were both interested in the other and single. She knew she had no reason to be nervous and as soon as Jason got there she would relax, but anxiety didn’t always need a reason to take over. So she focused on controlling as much as she could in the hopes of repressing her anxiety. She had chosen the perfect outfit and done her makeup flawlessly. And her lipstick! She couldn’t take a drink before Jason even got there because she didn't want it smudged before he could... wait… What the Fuck!! How did he… Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

Her head whipped up as she looked around the restaurant. There were a few couples laughing and gazing lovingly at each other, quite a few people on their own watching their phones as they ate, a group of three at another table partially hidden behind menus. They were a bit suspicious, but the blonde in that group was a girl and the boys both had black hair, so they weren’t Adrien. She looked behind her and saw someone grinning at her. 

Well, fuck. Apparently not _all_ the necessary precautions then.

Because there was Adrien in a “top notch” disguise; dark glasses, baseball cap, a black mustache, seriously? A black mustache with his blonde hair? That looked… natural, and was that a trench coat!? Yep, that was a trench coat. WTF Adrien! That idiot has absolutely no chill. None whatsoever. Not too surprising really, being the drama king that he is. No blending in unnoticed skills either, which is, you know, a bit surprising considering all the times they snuck out together and that he was Chat freaking Noir. Apparently all his stealth was used when he was Chat and he had none left over for Adrien.

Marinette glared at him and was about to start threatening him when she heard the bell from the door opening. She turned around in time to see Jason entering. Adrien momentarily forgotten, Marinette relaxed and gave a beaming smile, standing up to greet him.

Jason walked in and scanned the room narrowing his eyes then rolling them and started muttering under his breath. Her anxiety ramped up. He didn’t seem to be in a good mood. Shouldn’t he be happy to be there? Granted she was nervous, but she was also really excited and happy. She couldn’t be the only one that felt that way about first dates. No, Adrien said he felt that way whenever he went on first dates too. Jason just looked annoyed. Oh God, what if he had changed his mind? What if he didn’t want this date anymore? Before she could spiral further, his eyes landed on her and lit up, “Hey Pixie,” a smile spread across his face and his shoulders relaxed as he made his way over to her. His eyes gleamed as he looked at her, “Damn, you look amazing. But then you always do.” He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before sitting down.

She blushed slightly then responded when her heart calmed down a bit, “Thanks. You look good too. But then you always do too.” She noticed his eyes shifting around the room with suspicion. “Hey, Jason,” she started hesitantly, concern and a bit of worry etched in her face, “is something wrong? You seem… distracted?”

He sighed. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be distracted. I want to focus on you and making you blush more,” he grinned when his words worked and Marinette blushed again. “It’s just… there’s a creep in the corner in a trench coat making me nervous.” 

“Ahh,” she shifted nervously. She was going to kill Adrien. “Do you want to go someplace else?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Marinette started to gather her things. “Normally, I’d consider staying just so I could watch him and make sure he doesn’t do anything that I might have to…uh, stop,” he stuttered over his words and hoped she didn’t notice. “But I see several of my family attempting to hide over there,” he said indicating a table to their left with three people hiding behind their menus, “and they can keep an eye on him.”

She stopped and looked at him with an amused glint in her eye, “Your family was worried about me?” 

“No, maybe _for_ you but not _about_ you. They’re probably more curious who I was able to convince to go out with me, since I wouldn’t tell them about you, BECAUSE IT IS MY PRIVATE LIFE AND NONE OF THEIR FUCKING BUSINESS.”

The three at the table she had noted before slunk down a bit further in their seats until the older man spoke up. “Hey Little Wing, what are you doing here? What a coincidence, huh?” he said sheepishly. 

Jason rolled his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. “I hate my family” he muttered to her under his breath.

“Huh, maybe your nosy, intrusive family should join the creepy guy’s table. They can chat about violating other people’s boundaries.” She giggled with an amused smile. “The creepy guy in the trench coat is my overprotective, mother-henning brother, who somehow found out about this and wanted to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or rapist.” She seemed to think it over quickly and consider all the possible ways that could backfire on her, “On second thought, they shouldn’t meet. We should keep them far, far apart. They can meet at the wedding.”

“Wedding huh?” He said with a smug glint in his eye

Marinette’s eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright red color that would make Rudolph proud. “It’s an expression?” She offered weakly putting on the jacket she created for the date.

“I think we should probably have at least one date before we run off to Vegas...” He started smugly, until he looked down and finally took in the jacket she had put on. His eyes widened incrementally and he lost his next words and breath for a few seconds, “…although, I can get us a jet on short notice if this date goes really well.” He leaned closer to her and lowered his head so he was just a few centimeters away from her ear and whispered, “You look really good in that jacket. Red is a good color on you.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. You inspired it after all.” She grinned up at him and it was his turn to blush. “Although I think you’ve been keeping things from me. You know people who would give you rides in their private jets with no notice? I feel like I should have mentioned as part of the dating package. I might have asked you out sooner.” She gave him a mischievous grin as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes at her, knowing better than to take her seriously. “You know I don't actually own the jets, right?”

“Even better. I’ve been told maintaining a jet is a bitch.”

“Oh, so _you_ know people private jets too.”

“I might know a _few_. But no one who would just give me rides whenever I ask.”

“That's a lie!” she heard yelled from the back of the restaurant.

“SHUT IT, AGRESTE.” She yelled back at him. “You weren’t invited into this conversation.”

“Hey, you’re here to watch her? We’re here to watch him. Wanna watch with us, Blondie?” the blonde girl from Jason’s family table loudly called back to him.

“Sure,” Adrien responded grinning excitedly and getting up and sitting at their table.

“Oh my God, they’re joining forces. What do we do?” Marinette whispered in not-so-mock concern.

“Run away. My motorcycle is right outside. I know a different place we can eat. It’s a nice, family place. You like Italian, yeah?” Jason said conspiratorially grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers as they made a break for the door. Marinette giggled and Jason smiled at the sounds of protest that came from their friends and family.


End file.
